devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Costumes
The ''Devil May Cry'' series features bonus Costumes that change the appearance of a character. Usually, changing costumes also offers some changes in gameplay. ''Devil May Cry In ''Devil May Cry the term used for switching costume is "Character Change." This option appears when starting a new game, prior to selecting difficulty, once the player has completed the game on Hard. *'Dante' - Default option, playing as Dante. *'The Legendary Dark Knight' - Allows the player to control the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Unlike Dante, Sparda begins with a functional Devil Arm, Yamato (mechanically, a clone of Alastor which turns into the sword Sparda during Devil Trigger) in addition to Force Edge, and he also uses Luce & Ombra instead of Ebony & Ivory. Sparda casts the shadow of his demon form rather than his human form, and changes into his own demonic form when using Devil Trigger, though his moveset still depends on his equipped Devil Arm. Unlocked after finishing Hard. *'Super Dante' - Super Dante looks just like regular Dante, however, he has unlimited Devil Trigger. Unlocked after finishing Dante Must Die mode. Unlike later Super Costumes in the series, this one will regenerate Dante's health for as long as he is in Devil Trigger. Devil Trigger consumptive moves can be used freely as well, such as the Bangle of Time and Nightmare-β. During the first round with Mundus, Dante can also repeatedly use his dragon attack at full strength as many times as the player desires. DMC - Dante.png|Dante DMC1 Sparda with Yamato.png|The Legendary Dark Knight Super Dante.jpg|Super Dante ''Devil May Cry 2 ;Dante *'Dante''' - Default costume. *'Diesel Dante' - Complete the game on Normal Mode or enter cheats to unlock Dante in jeans. *'DMC1 Dante' - Complete Dante Must Die Mode. Dante's entire character model is replaced with that of Dante's model from the first game. As a result, the costume does not appear during cutscenes, due to his DMC1 face model lacking facial animations. Rebellion's in-game model is replaced with Force Edge, the latter's level corresponding to the former's. Along with the costume changing Dante's appearance, certain aspects of the game's audio are changed as well. Attacks with the sword generate the slashing sound effects from the first game, and shooting with the handguns will generate the sound effects from the first game as well. Dante will use voice clips from the first game, and certain battles against enemies will trigger the [[Devil May Cry Original Soundtrack|DMC1 Battle Theme "Pubic Enemy"]], rather than his standard battle themes.Devil May Cry 2 DMC1 Dante costume differences ;Lucia *'Lucia' - Default costume. *'Lucia's 1st Diesel Costume' - Complete the game on Normal Mode or enter cheats to unlock Lucia in jeans. *'Lucia's 2nd Diesel Costume' - Complete the game on Hard Mode to unlock Lucia in striped pants. *'Arius's Secretary' - Complete the game on Lucia Must Die Mode. She has access to the same equipment and attacks as Lucia. ;Trish * Trish - Completing Hard Mode as Dante unlocks the option to play as Trish. She can be used in both Dante's and Lucia's scenarios and is armed with the sword Sparda with Luce & Ombra as her handguns, both starting out fully upgraded. Her sword attacks and punch combos are Dante's moves from Devil May Cry, though she has other moves, and can fire her yellow lightning. ;Super mode (unlimited Devil Trigger) *Although there isn't a Super costume in the game, unlimited Devil Trigger can be used with any costume via a special code if the Must Die difficulty mode is cleared with the respective main character. Note that this works only in the PAL PS2 version, PAL/EU/AU releases of the 2012 HDC (PS3/Xbox360) version and in the 2018 HDC (PS4/Xbox One/PC) version (for the latter it requires the game's language setting being changed to any other than English or Japanese). If the player holds L2+R2/LT+RT buttons on the controller when selecting a mission or the Bloody Palace they will have unlimited Devil Trigger upon spawning. If the code has been input succesfully the DT gauge is refilled and a sound is heard. However, in this mode being in Devil Trigger does not restore health if the Healing Heart isn't equipped, and Dante cannot use his Ultimate Devil transformation. Dante= Dante DMC2.png|Dante DMC2 - Dante Diesel.png|Dante's Diesel costume Dante DMC.png|DMC Dante |-|Lucia= DMC2 - Lucia 01.png|Lucia DMC2 - Lucia Diesel 01.png|Lucia's 1st Diesel costume DMC2 - Lucia Diesel 02.png|Lucia's 2nd Diesel costume DMC2 Secretary.png|'Secretary' |-|Trish= Trish (Model) DMC2 (3).png|'Trish' ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening At the Title Screen, hold R1 + R2 + L1 + L2 + D-pad Up+Left + Left Analog-stick Down+Right until "Devil May Cry" (like when beginning a new save file) is heard. This will unlock all bonus modes, alternate costumes, and gallery entries. However, in the HD collection, this will disable saving, loading, and leaderboard scoring. ;Dante *'Dante''' - The default costume. *'Shirtless Dante' - Dante's appearance in the first mission, without his jacket. Unlocked after finishing Easy or Normal Mode. *'DMC1 Dante' - Dante's outfit from Devil May Cry. Dante assumes Sparda's devil form while in DT and Rebellion is replaced with Force Edge. Unlocked after finishing Normal Mode. *'Coatless DMC1 Dante' - An earlier version of the Dante character model for Devil May Cry without his coat. Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'The Legendary Dark Knight' - Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. As with "DMC1 Dante", Sparda wields Force Edge. In addition, his shadow graphic is that of Sparda instead of his human form. Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'Super Dante' - With this costume, the player is granted semi-unlimited DT. While the Devil Trigger gauge does not deplete over time, DT consumptive techniques such as DT Explosion will decrease the gauge. In the original release for PS2, the Quicksilver and Doppelganger styles do not consume the gauge either, though this was changed in the Special Edition release. In addition, Dante's health will not regenerate while DT is active when this costume is used. In Special Edition it is unlocked after finishing Very Hard Mode or Bloody Palace. *'Super Legendary Dark Knight' - Special Edition only. Variant of the Sparda costume with unlimited DT. Unlike Super Dante (original edition), DT in this costume allows Vitality to regenerate as well as infinite usage of DT consumptive techniques. Unlocked after finishing Dante Must Die Mode in Special Edition. ;Vergil :Vergil is only playable in the Special Edition. *'Vergil' - Vergil's default costume. *'Coatless Vergil' - Without his coat, Vergil shows his arms and his black shirt. Unlocked after finishing Easy or Normal Mode. *'Corrupt Vergil' - A costume representing Vergil when he was under the control of Mundus. He looks similar to his default costume except that his skin tone is whitish and his coat is purple, imitating his father's human form. In DT, he takes on the appearance of Nelo Angelo, and his entire movelist is switched to moves Nelo Angelo used in the first game, using his Greatsword and gauntlets. Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'Super Vergil' - This costume functions in the same way as Super Dante. Unlocked after finishing Very Hard Mode or Bloody Palace. *'Super Corrupt Vergil' - Functions in the same way as Super Legendary Dark Knight. Grants health regeneration in DT and Summoned Swords techniques won't decrease the DT gauge. Unlocked after finishing Vergil Must Die Mode. ;Lady :Lady's costume will change during her in-game appearances if Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight" or "Coatless DMC1" or Vergil's "Corrupt Vergil" or "Coatless Vergil" are being used. *'Ridersuit' - Lady dons a full body white jumpsuit featuring red leather belt accessories. Dante= Dante DMC3.png|Dante Dante 3 DMC3.gif|Shirtless Dante Dante 3 DMC1a.gif|DMC1 Dante Dante 3 DMC1b.gif|Coatless DMC1 Dante Super_Dante Black.gif|Super Dante LegendaryDarkKnightDante 3.gif|Legendary Dark Knight Super Sparda.jpg|Super Legendary Dark Knight (Special Edition Only) |-|Vergil= :Special Edition Only File:Vergil.png|Vergil File:Coatless Vergil.png|Coatless Vergil File:Super Vergil costume.jpg|Super Vergil File:Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Corrupt Vergil File:Super Corrupt Vergil.png|Super Corrupt Vergil |-|Lady= Lady 3.jpg|Lady DMC3 - Lady Ridersuit.png|Ridersuit ''Devil May Cry 4 The original release of ''Devil May Cry 4 did not have any cosmetic costumes, only the Super versions for both Nero and Dante. However in the Special Edition several alternate costumes for both old and new characters were included. A new feature introduced in this entry of the series allows players to set specific costumes on characters, and they will always be worn by the said character, even when not directly under the player's control. These outfits are decided by what costume they were previously set to when either in-game or in the Story Theater. From the start of the game, you can choose 3 campaigns with different playable characters: Nero/Dante, Trish/Lady, and Vergil. You'll choose costumes after selecting a mission/mode. ;Nero *'Nero' - Nero's default costume. *'Super Nero' - Players are granted unlimited Devil Trigger and maxed out Ex-Gauge. Unlocked by finishing Dante Must Die mode as Nero/Dante, it can also be unlocked right away via the Special Edition's Time Saver DLC. *'EX Nero' - Only in the Special Edition. Nero's default appearance is given a bright blue color scheme reminiscent of Vergil. Unlocked by protecting Kyrie as Nero until time runs out during the end credits. *'Prototype' - Only in the Special Edition. Nero is given a costume based off of his early Prototype Concept Art. He is given a purple coat, with a bright blue under shirt, as well as a black scarf wrapped around his neck. It is unlocked by default. ;Dante *'Dante' - Dante's default costume. *'Super Dante' - Players are granted unlimited Devil Trigger and maxed out Rage and Disaster gauges. Can be unlocked by finishing Dante Must Die mode as Nero/Dante or by buying the Special Edition's Time Saver DLC. *'EX Dante' - Only in the Special Edition, Dante's default appearance is given a black and red color scheme with dark hair, reminiscent of DmC's Dante. It's unlocked together with EX Nero Costume. *'The Legendary Dark Knight' - Only in the Special Edition, Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. It is unlocked by default. ;Trish :Trish is only playable in ''Devil May Cry 4's Special Edition.'' *'Trish' - Trish's default costume. *'EX Trish' - Trish's default appearance given a white and brown color scheme with dark hair, reminiscent of Lady. It is unlocked by killing more than 20 demons during the end credits as Trish; in order to play as Trish you must get a B or less Devil Hunter rank for the final mission itself. *'Gloria' - Trish gains the appearance of Gloria. Her skin becomes tanned, and her platinum blond hair becomes fairly short, just above shoulder length. She wears an outfit meant to match the design aspects that of The Order. It came for free for those who pre-ordered the Special Edition and can be bought as a DLC. ;Lady :Lady is only playable in ''Devil May Cry 4's Special Edition.'' *'Lady' - Lady's default costume. *'EX Lady' - Lady's default appearance given a black color scheme with blond hair, reminiscent of Trish. Unlocked by killing more than 20 demons during the end credits as Lady; in order to play as Lady you must get an A or S Devil Hunter rank for the final mission itself. *'DMC3 Lady' - Lady dons the outfit worn in the series third entry. It bears resemblance to that of a Japanese school uniform, with the 'skirt' being represented with bullet casing holsters with skin-tight purple undergarments underneath. She wears a tight-fitting white blouse, brown leather gloves, and knee-high red boots. Just like Trish's Gloria outfit, this was a pre-order bonus and can be bought as a DLC. ;Vergil :Vergil is only playable in ''Devil May Cry 4's Special Edition.'' *'Vergil' - Vergil's default costume. *'EX Vergil' - Vergil's default appearance given a red color scheme, reminiscent of the Vergil boss fights while playing as Vergil in DMC3 Special Edition. It's unlocked after killing 30 demons during the end credits as Vergil. *'Super Vergil' - Players are granted unlimited Devil Trigger and his Concentration Gauge is always maxed out as well. It's unlocked by finishing the Dante Must Die mode as Vergil or by buying the Special Edition's Time Saver DLC. *'Legendary Dark Knight Vergil' - This suit represents the form of Vergil when he is under the control of Mundus. Unlike its appearance in DMC3, Vergil does not turn into Nelo Angelo during his Devil Trigger, instead of taking Sparda's true form like his alternate costume’s crossover appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. It's unlocked from the start. Nero= Nero DMC4.png|Nero Super Nero (Model) DMC4.png|Super Nero Nero EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|EX Nero (Special Edition Only) Prototype Nero (Model) DMC4SE.png|Prototype Nero (Special Edition Only) |-|Dante= Dante DMC4.png|Dante Super Dante (Model) DMC4.png|Super Dante Dante EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|EX Dante (Special Edition Only) Sparda (Model) DMC4SE.png|Legendary Dark Knight (Special Edition Only) |-|Trish= :Special Edition Only DMC4 - Trish.png|Trish Trish EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|EX Trish DMC4 Gloria.png|Gloria costume (DLC) |-|Lady= :Special Edition Only Lady (Model) DMC4.png|Lady Lady EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|EX Lady DMC3 Lady (Model) DMC4SE.png|DMC3 Lady costume (DLC) |-|Vergil= :Special Edition Only DMC4SE Vergil.png|Vergil Vergil EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|EX Vergil Super Vergil (Model) DMC4SE.png|Super Vergil Corrupt Vergil (Model) DMC4SE.png|Legendary Dark Knight Vergil ''Devil May Cry 5 In ''Devil May Cry 5, each character gets an Alt Hero & Alt Heroine costume (called in the Japanese version) when players pre-ordered the game or buy their select DLC. Nico, Lady and Trish aren't playable characters, so these costumes are only used to change their NPC looks in the cutscenes or during gameplay (when they are a guest AI). At the NYCC 2018 panel, Hideaki Itsuno explained the origin of each EX costume:DMC5 NYCC Panel (16:31) * EX Dante - The costume is an homage to DmC: Devil May Cry. Dante's Devil Trigger is also affected, giving him a dark gray and white carapace, in place of the standard red and black colors. * EX Nero - The costume is based around the Order of the Sword uniforms. While Itsuno didn't mention this during NYCC, it can be noted that Nero's hair color is reminiscent to that of Credo's. Nero's Devil Trigger is also affected, giving him a color scheme similar to Credo's Angelo form. * EX Nico - The costume is not based around an specific theme, the developers just thought the color scheme looks good on her. * EX Lady - The costume is an homage to Trish. * EX Trish - The costume is an homage to Gloria. In addition, certain costumes are unlocked by completing in-game tasks: * EX V - This costume is an homage to Gilver from the ''Devil May Cry'' novel. In the credits, kill the Hell Judecca as Nero , or buy it as DLC. * EX Vergil - This costume is an homage to Vergil's costume from Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Unlocked by killing the Hell Judecca as Nero in the ending credits and winning against Vergil in the credits on Son of Sparda difficulty or higher or buying it as DLC. Vergil is not a playable character, as such this costume only changes his NPC look for his boss battles in Mission 19 and Mission 20 and cutscenes that feature Vergil. * Super Nero - Complete the game on Dante Must Die or buy it as DLC. Rank does not matter. This costume grants Nero with unlimited Devil Trigger gauge, and the Red Queen is in a permanent state of maximum exceed. The Blue Rose is automatically loaded with explosive bullets. The Super costume reduces Stylish score by 80% and does not heal the character. * Super Dante - Complete the game on Dante Must Die or buy it as DLC. Rank does not matter. This costume grants Dante with infinite Devil Trigger, the Royal Guard gauge will automatically fill up over time rather than being full at all times as well as siphon his unlimited Devil Trigger into his Sin Devil Trigger. The Super costume reduces Stylish score by 80% and does not heal the character. * Super V - Complete the game on Dante Must Die or buy it as DLC. Rank does not matter. This costume grants V unlimited Devil Trigger, allowing his familiars to be in a permanent buffed state, preventing them from going into stalemated during combat. It also allows Nightmare to be in combat indefinitely. The Super costume reduces Stylish score by 80%. Unlike Nero and Dante, V's Super costume fills up the Devil Trigger gauge at a much slower rate. Nero= DMC5 Nero ORIGINAL.png|Nero EX Nero render.png|EX Nero DMC5 Super Nero.png|Super Nero DMC5 EX Super Nero.png|Super Nero (EX) EX DT Nero.jpg|Nero's EX DT Colors |-| Dante= DMC5 Dante ORIGINAL.png|Dante EX Dante render.png|EX Dante DMC5 Super Dante.png|Super Dante DMC5 EX Super Dante.png|Super Dante (EX) EX DT Dante.jpg|Dante's EX DT Colors |-| V= DMC5 V ORIGINAL.png|V EX V render.png|EX V DMC5 Super V.png|Super V DMC5 EX Super V.png|Super V (EX) |-| Trish= DMC5 Trish.png|Trish EX Trish render.png|EX Trish |-| Lady= DMC5 Lady.png|Lady EX Lady render.png|EX Lady |-| Nico= Nicoletta Goldstein DMC5.png|Nico EX Nico render.png|EX Nico |-| Vergil= DMC5 Vergil render.png|Vergil EX Vergil render.png|EX Vergil ''DmC: Devil May Cry Unlike the earlier Devil May Cry games, ''DmC: Devil May Cry not only introduced weapon skins but also separated cosmetics costumes from game-altering abilities, allowing players to mix different skins with different gameplay perks. ;Dante *'Standard (First Playthrough) - '''Dante's canon appearance throughout the game. Starts out with the coatless appearance on the first level before regaining his coat. Gains a small white patch of hair upon attaining Devil Trigger. Hair turns permanently white at the end of the game. *'Original - Dante's original black hair appearance during the first half of the game. Unlocked once the game is completed on any difficulty. *'Standard (Subsequent Playthroughs) - '''Dante's appearance at the end of the game. It is nearly identical to his original outfit albeit with longer hair that is primarily white. Unlocked once the game is completed on any difficulty. *'Son Of Sparda - 'Dante's coatless appearance at the beginning of the game. Unlocked once the game is completed on the Son Of Sparda difficulty. *'Classic Dante - 'Changes Dante's appearance to that of the original Dante from ''Devil May Cry 3. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. *'Neo Dante - '''Changes Dante's appearance with a dark tattered top with a red wrapping cloth wrapped around his torso and arms. He also wears a pair of jeans with utility pockets and belt paired with high-cut shoes. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. *'Dark Dante - 'Changes Dante's appearance with a darker palette of his standard clothes and blue tint, as well as white hair, a similar pallette as Vergil's in-game appearance. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. *'DMC1 Dante - 'Changes Dante's appearance to that of the original Dante of ''Devil May Cry 1. ''Available only with the ''Definitive Edition ''along with the other DLC Costumes. ;Vergil *'Standard (First Playthrough) - Vergil's canon appearance throughout the DLC. Starts out with his hair down and without his amulet for the first five levels. Gains swept-back hair, glowy eyes, and power emanating from his body during the final mission. *'Weak Vergil' - Vergil's weak, hair down appearance throughout the majority of the DLC. Unlocked once the game is completed on any difficulty. *'Standard' (Subsequent Playthrough) - Vergil's appearance at the end of the DLC. Vergil's hair is swept back and power emanates from his body and glowing eyes with no pupil. Appears to be Vergil's real Devil Trigger as seen in The Chronicle of Vergil. *'Classic Vergil '- Vergil's appearance from Devil May Cry 3. Available only with the Definitive Edition along with the other DLC costumes. ;Weapon Skins *'Golden Weapons Pack': Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to give them a solid gold sheen. Available as pre-order bonus from Best Buy or as a DLC, also available within the Definitive Edition. *'Bone Weapons Pack': Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to look as if they are crafted from ivory. Available as pre-order bonus from Amazon or as a DLC, also available within the Definitive Edition. *'Samurai Weapons Pack': Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to resemble samurai weapons. Available as pre-order bonus from GameStop or EBGames or as a DLC, also available within the Definitive Edition. ;Perks : *'Super Dante - '''Gives Dante unlimited Devil Trigger at the cost of cutting the overall points for missions by 50%. Unlocked by completing the game on Dante Must Die mode. *'Super Vergil - 'Gives Vergil unlimited Devil Trigger at the cost of cutting the overall points for missions by 50%. Unlocked by completing the game on Vergil Must Die mode. *'Orb Harvester - 'Allows Dante to collect Orbs faster for upgrades. Available as pre-order bonus from Amazon. Perk only for Dante. *'Item Finder - 'Helps Dante find hidden items. Available as pre-order bonus from Best Buy and within the ''Definitive Edition. Perk only for Dante. Dante= Standard.jpg|Standard Original.jpg|Original Son_Of_Sparda.jpg|Son Of Sparda Classic_Dante.jpg|Classic Dante Neo_Dante.jpg|Neo Dante Dark_Dante.jpg|Dark Dante Dante.png|DMC1 Dante (Definitive Edition only) |-|Vergil= Weak Vergil.jpg|Weak Vergil StandardV.jpg|Standard DmC DMC DE Classic Vergil.png|Classic Vergil (Definitive Edition only) |-|Weapon Skins= File:Golden Pack DLC DmC.jpg|Golden Weapons Pack File:Bone Pack DLC DmC.jpg|Bone Weapons Pack File:Samurai Pack DLC DmC.jpg|Samurai Weapons Pack Trivia *In Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition, director Hideaki Itsuno originally planned to add a Nero costume based on the Order of the Sword in place of the "Prototype" costume present in the final game. This idea was then used for Nero's EX Costume in Devil May Cry 5.Devil May Cry® 4 Special Edition :: Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition OUT NOW!!Hideaki Itsuno: Regarding Nero’s new “Prototype” costume: I was originally planning to have him in the standard Order of the Sword uniform, but the producer felt I should include the costume that meant the most to me personally as the director, so I went with this. It’s one of the early designs that was nixed early on in the original game’s development. *In Devil May Cry 5, it's possible to input a cheat code that will make Dante's hair shorter regardless of the mission or mode being played. References ru:Костюмы